Training Behind Closed Doors
by Kirisaki-Kyouko
Summary: After five months, Tomoyo is looking to deepen her relationship with Tomoya. With the help of Misae, will she be able to come up with something exotic to make sure he stays hers forever? lemony with a chance of fun. TomoyoxMisae / Tomoyo/Tomoya.
1. Chapter 1

Story: Training Behind Closed Doors

Author: Kyouko

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Clannad nor am I associated with the creator.

Background notes: The scenario that this story will be written will be somewhere along the lines of the Tomoyo episode in the Clannad anime. This will not include the characters from the Tomoyo After: It's a Wonderful Life VN.

Tomoyo's five month anniversary with Tomoya was coming up soon. She knew that five months really was not all that special, but she could hardly imagine her life without him. She lay on her bed pondering the best way to surprise him, twisting her long silvery hair around her index finger. "Agh! I'm just no good at this!" she moaned. She turned over onto her back, pouting at the ceiling. "I wonder if Misae-san would have any ideas." She signed and rolled out of bed. She glanced at her mirror, examining her hair. She smoothed it over a few times before she was pleased. She smiled to herself and walked out the door.

The streets buzzed with commotion as people passed by. Tomoyo's eyes lit up as she took in what was going on around her. She always loved going to see Misae-san. Ever since she became the student body president, Misae-san was the one she went to for advice. A calm breeze blew by, pushing her hair back from her face as she walked. After ten minutes of walking, she found herself in front of the dormitory that Misae-san was the watcher of. She paused for a second as the automatic doors opened for her and she walked inside

Tomoyo stopped in front of Misae's door and knocked three times. Misae opened the door. "Oh! Tomoyo-san, it's you. Come on in." Misae stepped aside to let Tomoyo through. "So what brings you over today? Do you need some more advice for being the student body president?" Tomoyo hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Uhhm… Well, no. Not exactly. It's something more personal than that, see." Tomoyo couldn't quite make eye contact with Misae. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as she tried to pick out her words.

"Go on?" Misae said. Her ocean blue eyes glittered with excitement. It had been a while since the last time Tomoyo came to her with problems besides those of just being the student body president. She clicked her tongue twice with slight irritation. Tomoyo opened her mouth twice to speak, but nothing came out. "If you don't' speak up, I really don't know if I can help you any, Tomoyo-san."

"W-well… my five month anniversary with Tomoya is coming up, and I was wondering if you had any ideas of how to… make the day special?" Tomoyo looked up with a hopeful look on her face. Her large silvery eyes quivered, unsure of how to continue. "I thought that maybe you'd know something. But then again, maybe you're tired of helping me…" She averted her eyes, looking Misae's cat instead. The cat's tail twitched twice and meowed. The no-named cat trotted forward and rubbed his back against Tomoyo's leg as she sat there.

All of the sudden, Misae burst out in laughter. "Haha! Is that what you came here today for? I never thought that you'd be the kind of girl interested in that aspect of a relationship, Tomoyo." Misae now wore a devilish grin. "Is that what you're interested in, or did I take this situation a little bit too far?" Tomoyo's face turned scarlet as she clutched her skirt and stared into her knees. Misae smirked and spoke in a low voice, "I guess I was right then, eh? Being with that boy has made you much more liberal than I remember you being. But even if that's the case, if you want to learn I can teach you."

Still not looking up, Tomoyo managed to speak, "W-w-would you do that for me, Misae-san? I mean..." Tomoyo paused. She wasn't sure if she should be sharing any details of her relationship with anyone, but she trusted Misae with all of her heart. "We've only kissed a few times, but since I'm so busy, we don't really have much time alone together, so everything has been kept to a minimum." Misae chuckled.

"Alright. I'll teach you _everything _I know," she responded with a devilish grin. "Feel free to come over whenever you have time, but make sure to mind the time. You have to keep up with your studies, your duties as president, and now all of this. Don't come too early, and don't come too late." MIsae rested her arm across Tomoyo's shoulders and giggled. The no-named cat meowed again, sharing Misuse's devilish look. Tomoyo looked rather taken aback. The blood in her face receded, but the tips of her ears remained pink. "In fact," Misae started. "If you have a little spare time now, I teach you how to make your next kiss with Tomoya unforgettable." She winked at Tomoyo.

"If that's okay with you, then I'd love to start with some instruction today!" Tomoyo's face lit up. She wasn't quite sure what was going to happen between her and the landlord of the dorm, but her gut instinct told her that if she followed what Misae had to offer, then her relationship with Tomoya would deepen, no matter how little time they had to spend with each other.

"Now, before we start, I just want to know how you'd like to do this. Would you rather practice this stuff on objects, or would you rather practice them directly?" Misae got up off the floor where Tomoyo was sitting and dropped herself on her bed.

"Well I think practicing directly would be more beneficial to me, so I guess I'll take that option," Tomoyo replied. She turned around to face Misae who was sitting the bed. Misae's eyebrows rose, musing over the fun she was going to have. She licked her lips once and pat the bed next to her.

"Come here, Tomoyo. Let's get started." Tomoyo rose from the floor and made her way over to Misae's bed. She carefully sat down, pushing her skirt under her. Her red nail polish sparkled in the light of the room. "Good, good," Misae mumbled to herself. She took Tomoyo's hand in her own and turned to face her. "So, I guess first you'll have to show me what you've got. Show me how you kiss Tomoya." Tomoyo's eyes widened. She wasn't prepared to do this yet, but she had already volunteered. Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to find some way to avoid the situation for a few moments longer. Misae ran her hand through Tomoyo's hair, trying to calm her down a bit before continuing. "I understand if you don't want to, but if I don't know what you can do, I can't really help you progress."

Heat started to take over as Misae started to reminiscing her own high school days. She'd spent a good deal of time practicing her technique with her girl friends. The first thing that her friends taught her was how to kiss. After that it was just up to her to ask about it. She didn't have a boyfriend until her senior year, so she didn't ask about the more intimate things till then, but she'd learned a lot about a girl's body and how to make her tick.

_Yuki put her hands on Misae's shoulders and spoke softly into her ear. "Sagara, are you sure you want to try this? I know this is your first time. You may not even like it." Yuki was sitting behind Misae on her bed while Saki was sitting next to Misae. Misae nodded in response, unable to speak. Her face was flushed red. "Okay, well you'll have to stand up so we can… well, you know…" Misae stood up without question. Saki's skillful hands quickly unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground with a soft flump. Misae's heartbeat doubled as she became very aware of her two best friends looking at her half-naked body. _

"_Woah! Sagara, you definitely beat me in the panties department. Are you sure you've never done something like this before? They're so much sexier than mine, jeeze!" Saki made a pretend sniffling noise before she did away with Misae's panties as well. Both girls giggled as Misae's panties fell to the ground. Like a raging hurricane, Misae's temper came to the playing field._

"_And what the HELL do you think you two are laughing at?" Misae shrieked. Tears welled up in her eyes, face turning an ever darker shade of red. Tears started spilling over her eyes. Both Saki and Yuki tried to hold in their laughter. It took about half a minute before they were able to contain themselves. _

"_I'm sorry Sagara! I promise I'm not laughing at you! Really!" Yuki said in an attempted to calm Misae down. "If you want the truth, it's just that I didn't expect you to be so clean shaven down there." Yuki pulled Misae into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings. I really didn't mean to make you feel bad, but it was an automatic reaction." Misae shrugged off Yuki's embrace and sniffled a few times before sitting down on the bench. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? This might not be the best time for it, now." Yuki and Saki looked very concerned, each watching and trying to make sense of Misae's body language._

"_N-no, go ahead. I've come this far already. If I wait, then I might not be able to bring myself to do this again," Misae replied, breathing heavily. Her face remained red, but the sickening shades had all but disappeared. _

"_Okay. Okay," Saki said. "Now all we need you to do is lay back and spread your legs just a little bit. Misae hesitated for only a few moments before she lay back, taking care to make sure her legs were tightly together. "Come on, Sagara. We need you to cooperate. You're the one that wanted to try this." All three girls were silent for a minute until Misae finally gave up and spread her legs just enough to fit a small hand through. "There we go. Now just relax. If you do I promise you that this could only feel good." Misae nodded in acknowledgement. "Yuki, go ahead and start. I'll keep her mouth busy while you play around."_

"_Roger that!" Yuki replied before she repositioned herself on the floor. Saki, still beside Misae, leaned down and firmly pressed her lips against Misae's. Saki broke the kiss off quickly and licked her lips before going down once again. This time she pressed her tongue against Misae's lips, requesting entrance. Misae parted her lips, allowing Saki to slip her tongue inside. It wasn't long before Misae forgot all of her troubles. She was completely lost in the kiss. She closed her eyes, focusing only on the sensuality coming from one of her best friends. _

_Lost in her own world, Misae forgot about Yuki who decided it was time to start her job. She dragged her fingertips along the inside of Misae's inner thigh, nearing her pink flower. She could feel Misae flinch at her touch. Her fingers finally made it to their destination and began to move in small circles around her rose bud. An audible gasp escaped Misae's lips. "Nghhh, Y-Yuki what are you doing down there?" Misae managed to get out. No one replied to her, as Yuki continued to stimulate her friend in new and wonderful ways. Her finger moved in perpetual circles gaining small moans from Misae every so often. "I'm not r-really sure what you're doing, but it f-feels incredible Yuki!" Misae mumbled from behind Saki's liplock. _

*snap snap snap* "Earth to Misae-san? Misae-san, are you okay?" Misae's eyes snapped forward to see Tomoyo with a worried look on her face. "Hello? Misae? Should I call a doctor for you?" Minsae blinked twice before refocusing on Tomoyo.

"Oh, oh! I'm sorry Tomoyo. Please forgive me. I spaced out there for a minute. Would you like to get started?" Misae watched as relief came over Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo dashed forward and grabbed her in a tight embrace. Silver hair rushed past as momentum carried it forward. "T-Tomoyo?"

"I was so worried about you, Misae-san! You just spaced out there for a moment. I was about to go and call an ambulance for you." Small tears were falling from her silvery eyes.

"It's okay, Tomoyo. I was just recalling some old times when my friends were teaching me the same things as I'm about to teach you here in the near future. I think we should call it a day though." Misae got off the bed and walked to the door. "I do hope you'll forgive me."

"Don't worry about it, Misae-san. I'll come back whenever I have some free time." Tomoyo stepped through the door. "Don't stay up too late," she said. Tomoyo walked down the hall and left the building.

_This is going to be interesting I hope. I really hope I can come up with something special for Tomoya! This is all for him. Besides kissing….. I wonder what we'll go over. Hmmm. Oh well. Tomoya! I'm on my way home!_

Well guys this is another random story from yours truly. Reviews would be very much appreciated. I hope my writing is up to par and I'll see you all next time!

Much love,

Kyouko


	2. Chapter 2

Story: Training Behind Closed Doors

Author: Kyouko

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Clannad or Clannad After Story

Notes: I apologize for the occasional mess-ups in my writing. English has never been my strong point (I'm a math/science person). Please leave reviews. They're very helpful and encouraging to someone who doesn't write that much. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Tomoya! I'm home," Tomoyo called through the door as she pulled it open. She heard her voice echo through the house for a moment before she heard the faint shift of someone on the couch. "T-Tomoya?" Growing worried, Tomoyo ran to the couch, finding Tomoya out cold. "Oh, Tomoya, look at you…" Tomoyo picked up the blanket from the floor and carefully covered Tomoya with it, taking care to tuck the blanket underneath him to make sure he stayed warm. "Now you're looking better already," she said with a smile and sat down on the floor.<p>

"Today was a wonderful day," she started saying to no one in particular. "I'm just so happy that we've been together all of this time. My five month anniversary with Tomoya is coming up soon. Ohhh!" She blushed in the faint light. She turned around and looked at her sleeping boyfriend. Leaning over, she quickly placed a kiss on his forehead before getting up start dinner.

Just as the rice was finishing cooking in the cooker, Tomoyo heard Tomoya get up from the couch. He rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen, yawning loudly. Tomoyo smiled and walked over to greet him. "Nice to see you up and about, Tomoya."

"Thanks for putting a blanket on me," he replied, wrapping his arms around the thin of her waist. "Saved me from getting a cold. If I can't go to work, then we have no money. If that happened, I could never forgive myself." Tomoyo blushed when she heard these words. Tomoya wasn't known for being a romantic, so when she heard these words she knew he was telling the truth.

"Dinner's ready, Tomoya. Let's eat." Tomoyo escaped from Tomoya's embrace and started to set the table. Their kitchen was quite small. It had a two burner stove in the corner next to the sink. The fridge was on the other side of the kitchen. To the left of the fridge was the main preparation counter where the rice cooker was located. She reached up to the overhead cabinets and pulled down two plates. She placed them on the table before fetching the food. Tomoya made enough money for them to eat comfortably, but she always tried to ration the food accordingly. She ladled out two servings of rice for Tomoya, taking only one for herself. She turned to the stove and took off the curry. Tomoya preferred spicy foods, so she'd prepared it especially for him after seeing him passed out the couch earlier. She carefully spooned out the steaming curry beside the rice and carried the two plates to the table. "Here you go! Eat up!"

Tomoyo sat down at the table and looked up at Tomoya. She loved watching him eat. She stared at him for a minute before she realized his face was tinged pink. "I-Is something wrong, Tomoya?" He didn't answer, so she followed his eyes down to her top two unbuttoned buttons. "T-Tomoya! Where in god's name are you looking?" She quickly re-buttoned her school blouse, blushing furiously. She started eating, wolfing down her steaming hot food, hardly noticing the bodily harm she was causing herself. One of the carrots she ate was too hot and she coughed the whole spoonful back out onto the plate.

"Tomoyo?" Tomoya hurried over to Tomoyo's side. She coughed once or twice before nodding, trying to speak. He rested his hand on her back, rubbing in small circles until her coughing subsided. "Phew, I'm glad you're okay." He kissed the top of her head before returning to his seat. This time it was his turn to start wolfing his food down. He had a work shift in a half hour, and he still had to get ready. He didn't like taking the late shifts, but he need to make all the money he could, so he took the job for the week. Tomoya finished shortly and took his plate to the sink. He rinsed it with running water and made his way to their bedroom. Tomoyo had never seen him full nude, but he never bothered to shut the door. She'd look if she wanted to, but she never did.

_Tomoya really works hard just to support me. _Tomoyo thought to herself. _I wish every person I dated was as thoughtful as he is. Even though he was a school delinquent, if he puts his mind up to something, he gets it done. I must mean a lot to him. _She finished her food, slowly this time, and started to clean the kitchen. She knew that it was a bit sexist for her to have to do the cleaning too, but she didn't mind. It was a small thing that she could do for him. _A clean house and kitchen along with a warm meal at mealtimes is the least I can do to support him the way he supports me. _She finished putting away the dishes into the cabinet and started towards the bedroom. She noticed a small red stain on her school blouse. Luckily she had two more in her wardrobe, but it would take a while to clean out. She started to unbutton on her way. She was pulling her arms out of the sleeves as she walked through the door to the bedroom. Tomoya was in only his boxers, pulling out his work uniform from the closet. This was the first time she'd seen him in so little clothing. They did live together, but they kept their privates private. Tomoyo's face turned red and froze in the doorway. Tomoya turned his head towards the blocked doorway and quickly looked away.

"S-Sorry! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to look!" he shouted into the darkness. But the damage was already done. His mind was already conjuring images of his beloved in less and less clothing. Tomoyo didn't know exactly what he was thinking about, but she had her suspicions. Everything confirmed itself when she noticed a slight bulge around his crotch. She took this as her cue to leave. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, heart pounding in her chest. She gazed into the mirror. Her face was bright red, silvery eyes wide open in shock. She took two deep breaths, holding each till she couldn't hold it any longer. When she exhaled, she felt her nerves calm. _W-what was I thinking? I must have been possessed or something! Tomoya doesn't need a distraction like that right before he goes to work. Oh dear, oh dear…_ She filled a large plastic bowl with cold water and soaked the blouse with some detergent. She sat on the toilet for a quarter of an hour, only leaving once she was sure that Tomoya had gone to work. She crawled into bed and turned on her side crying softly. This wasn't the way she imagined the evening going, but she couldn't pull herself to do anything else. Her soft hair covered her face, creating a silvery veil. She slowly drifted off to sleep, trying not to think about what was going through her boyfriend's mind. Her resolve was shaken, but she couldn't help her primal instincts and was mildly intrigued by what he had down there. _I guess that's another thing to ask Misae-san about… _Nothing else crossed her mind as she slowly drifted off.

Tomoyo heard an incessant beeping noise far off in the background. She waited for a few moments, and the beeping seemed to be coming close and closer to her. She opened her eyes and found the source of the beeping. She extended her hand in an attempt to turn off the alarm clock. Her first attempt failed, her hand missing the clock by a few centimeters. Her second attempt was more successful. She turned off the alarm and sat up, noticing that there was a blanket over her. She took a moment to recall the events from the night before. She'd fallen asleep on top of the blanket! She turned her head, hair rustling in her wake and saw Tomoya sleeping beside her. She smiled to herself, glad that he returned home safely and that she had someone to wake up next to in the mornings. A draft passed through the bedroom, sending a shiver down her spine. She'd forgotten she fell asleep in only her skirt and a bra. She brought her hands up to her chest and only felt her own flesh. Her bra was on the floor about a half meter away. Blood rushed to her face as tears started to well up in her eyes. _Tomoya… _she thought. _I thought better of you. Y-YOU PERVERT!_

She rose from the bed and retrieved her underwear. She took off the crumpled skirt she'd worn yesterday, throwing it into the clothes hamper with a soft flump and took a new uniform from the wardrobe. She made sure the bathroom door was closed and started the shower. She wiped the tears from her eyes, trying not to feel betrayed. The sound of the shower put her mind at ease. Running water was always her cure for distress. She sat on the toilet listening until she thought the water would be ready. She stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain shut. The water poured over her, tickling her skin in a comforting way. She was washing away her worries with the water. The soap she used was cleaning her impurities, both literally and figuratively. It'd been only a day since she last washed her hair, so she didn't bother washing it today. Her face tilted back to let the water wash away the soap suds. She was still a little angry, but she could feel that this day was going to be good. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, water dripping to the shower mat on the floor. She squeezed her hair for excess water before wiping down her body with a towel.

She let out a soft sigh as she examined her figure in the mirror. She had curves, no doubt, but she still felt inferior in the breast compartment to almost everyone. She'd compared with a few of the girls once and again, and she was almost always smaller. The only person who consistently had smaller breasts was Nagisa. Tomoya had dated her the year before for a while. They'd been quite serious, but when Nagisa's health turned for the worse, Tomoya felt that he couldn't support someone that couldn't even fend for herself for a long time. Tomoya had told her all of this, but she'd heard a few rumors from other people around school that she'd keep quiet if it had been her. They'd said that Tomoya had tried to pull a few moves on Nagisa. Tomoyo didn't want to believe any of the rumors, so she put all of that behind her when she said yes to him. After a couple soft squeezes, she began dressing herself. She slapper her cheeks a couple of times to give them color before opening the door back into the bedroom.

Tomoya was lying on his side watching the door when she opened it. A smile broke out on his face when the door finally opened. He raised himself up on an elbow and motioned for her to come over. Tomoyo hesitated for a moment before she gave in and made her way over to the bed. She sat down beside him and let him pull her down beside him. He gave her a light kiss on the top of the head. "Have a nice day at school, Tomoyo. I'll be here waiting for you when you get home," he said, finally letting go. She got up and turned around.

"Thank you!" She said. "Well, I'll be off then!" She bowed before she left the room. Tomoya watched her go before rolling over in bed and going back to sleep. He listened for her to close the front door before drifting off.

As soon as Tomoyo stepped outside, a strong breeze blew past, pushing up her skirt. She yelped and forced it back down with her hand. Bag in hand, she made her way to school. The smell of trees wafted past her. She paused for a moment to take in the scent before continuing on her way. She checked the red wristwatch Tomoya gave her for their three month anniversary. The watch read 7:15. She had plenty of time to get to school, but as student body president, she felt that it was her duty to get there as soon as possible to help things get running. She passed a few early birds on the road. They were all in their own little groups discussing homework and past tests, so Tomoyo continued on. She arrived at school at 7:30. The daunting black gates were standing open as she walked through into the main school building.

"Sakagami-san!" came a small voice from behind her. Nagisa appeared out of a group of seniors, running and waving at Tomoyo. "I thought I saw you come in!" She stopped right in front of Tomoyo, light hair dancing in the soft breeze.

"Good morning, Nagisa-san," Tomoyo replied. "I just got here." Nagisa frowned for a moment, but soon she smiled.

"So how are things going to Okazaki-kun?" Her smile faltered, but Tomoyo could see she was trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Tomoya? We… We're doing alright. Thanks for asking." Tomoyo looked down at her feet. "N-Nagisa?" Nagisa made a small noise acknowledging Tomoyo. "I was wondering if you'd take some time to talk to me about Tomoya sometime. I know you were his girlfriend for a while, and I was wondering if you would tell me what he likes and… his habits?"

"Of course! I'd love to. But come on, school's about to start. We can talk more about this later." Nagisa took Tomoyo's hand and led her inside. They parted ways on the second floor. Nagisa headed into classroom 3-C while Tomoyo continued walking down to 3-A. She slid the door open and walked inside. The familiar desks surrounded her as she made her way to her seat. _Sigh. Here's to another long day._

The final school bell sounded down the hall. The teacher finished writing down the homework on the board. Tomoyo wrote it down quickly before packing her bag. She had a student council meeting today about the attendance policy. Ever since Tomoya and his delinquent friend Sunohara had graduated, there were a lot less absences on the school's records, but it was still an ongoing issue in the senior class. A small tap on her shoulder made her turn around.

"Tomoyo, we're not going to be having a student council meeting today," Kyou Fujibayashi said. "One of the teacher sponsors has something important to do and couldn't make it. The meeting will be postponed until next week. Have a nice day."

Tomoyo was a little bit surprised. Usually if a teacher was going to miss the student council meeting, she would have been notified before the day of the meeting. She didn't dwell on it though, she had something else on her mind. She was going to go visit Misae again. The dormitory as only a five minute walk from school. Cars zoomed by as she made her way over. Twice she nearly ran into a stranger as she was off in her own state of mind. Someone grabbed her butt as she waited for the light to change at a corner. By instinct she turned around and punched as hard as she could. All she saw was a blink of purple, fist landing on nothing.

"Woah there!" Kyou shouted. "Watch where you're throwing those. It was just a joke!" The fire in Tomoyo's eyes melted away as she noticed who it was she was trying to pound. Her cheeks pinked in embarrassment.

"O-oh, Fujibayashi-san, it's you," Tomoyo said sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I acted on instinct though."

Kyou laughed wholeheartedly, purple hair bouncing up and down. "It's alright. Sorry for scaring you"

The light turned green and the crosswalk sign changed to let people walk across. "Sorry, Fujibayashi-san, but I've got to go. I'll see you later!" Tomoyo walked across the street, leaving Kyou alone on the other side. The dormitory came into sight as she turned the corner. She walked up the steps and entered the dormitory. No one was surprised to see her there, but no one knew her real reason for being at the dorm today. She knocked three times on Misae's door and waited. The door opened. Misae stood in the doorway. Warm air and the irresistible smell of lavender rushed out of her room. "Oh, Tomoyo, what a nice surprised. Come on in," she said, opening the door for Tomoyo. They both walked inside. Misae locked the door and turned around. "I have my own suspicions as to why you're here today, but instead of guessing blindly, why don't you tell me why you're here today." She grinned, letting her pointy white teeth show.

"I… I came to learn," Tomoyo said simply.

"Well, my dear," Misae replied. "You've come to the right place." She winked at Tomoyo grinning the whole time. "Let me make us some tea, and we can get started."

* * *

><p>Bit longer on this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Like I said before, reviews are very encouraging. I know my writing isn't the best, but it's nice to know other's opinions (just the way I am).<p>

Thanks for reading,

Kyouko


	3. Chapter 3

Story: Training Behind Closed Doors

Author: Kyouko

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Clannd or the Clannad After Story

Notes: I guess I write for fun, but I seriously need some reviews. How am I supposed to know if anyone likes my work? If you like my work, leave me a review (with some constructive criticism I'd hope). Danke!

The kettle started whistling as the water came to a boil. Misae quickly took the kettle off of the stove and began pouring the boiling water into cups. She handed one cup to Tomoyo and sat down at the table. The overhead light flickered a couple of times, and the sound of teenage boys could be heard all around the dorm. Someone tripped out in the hall, eliciting a playful giggle from Misae.

"So, Tomoyo. What is it you want to learn today? I actually didn't think you'd show up today. I know today is a student council meeting, and you don't seem the type to skip out on that sort of thing." Misae was stroking her nameless cat who was purring loudly in Misae's lap.

"W… Well you said that I should start with kissing, so I guess that. As for the student council meeting, a teacher was gone for some reason so the meeting was postponed until next week." Tomoyo dipped the teabag in a few times, brewing her small cup to her liking. She liked a strong brew, but not too strong so that she couldn't drink it at all. The water slowly turned a darkish brown until it finally turned black. Her dad had always loved tea and offered her a cup in the morning since she was a young girl, so she'd taken a liking to tea drinking. Misae tapped on her cup a few times with a spoon to draw Tomoyo's attention back to the conversation.

"If it's kissing you want, then it's kissing you'll get," Misae said cheerfully. The nameless cat meowed happily as if it was responding to Misae's words. She got up off of the floor and sat back down on the bed. Misae motioned over for Tomoyo to come over and sit next to her. Tomoyo set her cup down on the table and made her way over to Misae's bed. "It's like I said last time, though. You're going to have to show me what you can do before I can try teaching you how to kiss better. Do you guys have just simple kisses or do you ever have time for more explorative ones?"

Tomoyo was taken aback for a moment. She'd forgotten about having to demonstrate her abilities before she could learn. The pink flush spread from her cheeks to the tips of her ears.

"Well. I guess we normally…" she didn't finish her thought. She took in a deep breath and let it out before advancing on Misae. She wrapped her slender arms around Misae's neck and pressed her lips up against Misae's. Tomoyo's kiss had no suction. It was just a plain kiss that she might give to someone as a quick goodbye peck, but she held it for a few seconds before breaking off. When Tomoyo ended the kiss, her face was dark scarlet. Misae laughed heartily at Tomoyo's embarrassment. The Tomoyo she knew was a strong girl. The one in front of her now was just an ordinary school girl who didn't know the difference between a kiss and a hug.

"W-what's so funny?" Tomoyo whimpered. "I just didn't know how to explain, so I just showed you how we kiss instead."

"Nothing, nothing," Misae sung. "It's just a little bit funny how innocent you are, Tomoyo. Now who usually kisses whom?"

"Uh… Usually I'm the one that kisses him?"

"Alright. This might be a little bit strange for you, but let's pretend that I'm you and you're Tomoya-san. I hope you're able to figure out what I'm doing, and if you can, this will make your kisses much more mature." Misae picked up a slipper and threw it at her door with a loud smack. Two boys were heard scrambling away. "Jeeze… Try to get a little privacy. This is what I get for being the head of a boys' dormitory. Anyway, where were we?"

Misae mirrored Tomoyo and wrapped her arms around Tomoyo's neck and leaned in. "Pay close attention to what I'm doing with my mouth, and try to copy the sensation next time you kiss Tomoya-san." Misae carefully placed her lips onto Tomoyo's. Misae's lips pulled softly at Tomoyo's upper lip as she pulled back a second later before going back in, reapplying her lips onto Tomoyo's. Thrice more Misae did this before she decided to change it up. She leaned in, lips barely apart, and pressed them firmly against Tomoyo's. She slipped her tongue past her own lips and touched against Tomoyo's, requesting entrance. Tomoyo, unsure of what to do, parted her lips, letting Misae in to explore. Misae soon found Tomoyo's tongue and brushed against it. Tomoyo instinctively tried to pull her tongue away, but to no avail. Misae looped her tongue around Tomoyo's, dancing playfully between each other's mouths. Tomoyo soon gave in, finally participating in the previously one sided dance of tongues. They darted back and forth, each trying to gain the advantage over the other. Ten seconds later Tomoyo suddenly broke the kiss. She coughed violently for a minute or two, trying to catch her breath. She'd been so mesmerized by the kiss, she'd forgotten to breath. Misae giggled once again.

"Oh what it is to be young and naïve again," she said. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time, Tomoyo. I hope you learned something today. I would love to have you around more today, but I've got to run and get some groceries. Mr. Noname here needs some more cat food, and I'm running out of instant noodles." Tomoyo gave her an incredulous stare. "I don't eat them that often, but it's nice to have them especially when you're the dorm councilor, too. Ramen is comfort food to a lot of people." Misae rose from the bed and unlocked the door, holding it open for Tomoyo.

"Thanks again for your help, Misae-san." Tomoyo bowed, silver hair covering her face.

"Come back again tomorrow if you have some spare time. Remember you're always welcome here," Misae said with a smile. "Three knocks for help and four knocks for advice." Tomoyo nodded and closed the door behind her. She saw a few boys on her way out, each acting somewhat strangely. Almost all of the boys living in the dormitory were rugby club members, but they weren't as loud and boisterous as they normally were. A few of them blushed as she walked by. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and kept walking out the entrance and onto the streets. The sky was just beginning to turn pink as sunset approached. She glanced at her watch which read 6:26. She quickened here pace through the colorful trees. Autumn was her favorite time of year. She loved watching the colors of the leaves on the trees as they changed color. The red leaves were her favorites. She'd always loved the color red. To her, it symbolized the color of life. She caught a falling leaf in her hand and turned it over a few times, admiring Nature's wonder.

A few minutes later she arrived at the door to her and Tomoya's house. She unlocked the door and walked inside. Tomoya was waiting inside for her holding up a small white rose. "For you, Tomoyo," he said, handing the flower out towards her. She carefully took it from him and sniffed it.

"Thank you, Tomoya!" She smelled the flower again. "It's wonderful." She walked to the kitchen to start making dinner. Her eyes opened wide in surprise. On the table was dinner, already made. It was a pretty simple dinner: rice, steamed cabbage, some beef, and a bottle of wine, but Tomoyo knew that Tomoya had spent a good deal of time preparing it. He'd never been a very good cook, so to get this far was an achievement of its own right.

"I thought you deserved a break from making dinner tonight, so I took the liberty in making dinner myself," Tomoya said from behind her, taking her waist in his arms. "I know it's not much, but I thought you'd appreciate the break from all of the hard work that you do everyday." Tomoya let go of her waist and offered her a seat. She sat down, noticing the candle in the middle of the table. She closed her eyes for a moment. Tomoya took this opportunity to kiss the top of her head before sitting down. He started serving the food. First the rice, then the beef. The cabbage was left on the table for a while as he popped the cork off the bottle of wine and poured a glass for her. The bottle made bubbling sounds as the semi-transparent red liquid gushed from the small opening. He poured a small glass for himself and set the bottle back down on the table. "Cheers!" he said, raising his glass up to Tomoyo. The clinked the glasses together and started eating.

"Oh, Tomoya!" she said, after her first bite. "The food is terrific!" She took another bite of the beef before taking a sip of the wine. She gagged for a second, not used to the alcoholic taste of the wine, but managed to swallow and continue with her meal. The two ate in silence for a few minutes. The only sounds in the house were the sounds of silverware, chewing, and swallowing. Tomoyo drained her glass three times, slowly becoming red in the face. Tomoya laughed. "W-what is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"I guess you don't have a strong tolerance to alcohol," he replied. He reached over and pinched her cheek. "Are you alright? You don't look so great." Tomoyo didn't reply for a moment, swaying in her chair. Her face was flushed.

"I… I think I'm going to lie down for a while," she said finally. She slowly got up from the table and started down the hall to their bedroom. Tomoya got up from the table and supported her to the bed. "Tomoya…" she whispered. He leaned closer. "Don't leave me." She lifted her arm from the bed and pulled Tomoya closer to her and repeated, "Please don't leave me, Tomoya."

Tomoya rested his head on her stomach and whispered back, "I promise I won't go anywhere." Tomoyo's hand slowly fell from his neck as she fell asleep. He watched her sleep for a minute before going back to the kitchen to clean up. There was a lot of food left, which disappointed him a little, but there was no way around it. He picked a few plastic containers from the lower cabinet and packed the rice inside. The beef was next to be packed away. The cabbage stayed in the water too long, so he threw that out. He cleaned off the table in a rhythmic manner, first taking the plates off and scraping the food off. Then he rinsed the dishes off in the sink and put them into the dishwasher. He returned to the table to retrieve the bottle of wine to find that it was empty. He sighed quietly and put the bottle in his bag of glass and returned to Tomoyo's side.

"Oh, Tomoyo. I don't think your body was ready to handle that much in one sitting." Her chest rose and fell with each breath. Tomoya watched her intently as he did every night. He would pretend to go to sleep, waiting for her to fall asleep, then he would just watch her. The way her silver hair caught the moonlight, how her breaths made the hair in front of her face move back in forth. It took a while for him to notice her cold silvery eyes were staring back at him.

"It's hard to sleep when someone is staring at you, ya know," Tomoyo mumbled. Her eyes were mildly bloodshot, and her face was (though unnoticeable) pink. "Tomoya!"

"Y-yes, ma'am?" Tomoya replied, slightly startled.

"Kiss me," she said bluntly. She made no effort to move, so Tomoya had to scoot towards her in bed. As he approached, Tomoyo rolled over onto her back. He lowered his face within a centimeter of hers and stopped. She could feel his warm breath roll over her face. The sickly smell of alcohol filled both their nostrils mixed with the unmistakable scent of pheromones.

"To… Tomoyo," he whispered to himself. Her eyes were already closed, almost as if she'd fallen asleep again. He slowly closed the gap, fitting his lips onto hers. Tomoyo carefully raised her arms, looping them behind his neck and pulling him more into the kiss. Her thoughts were still clouded by the alcohol, but she tried her best to recall what Misae taught her earlier. She bit his upper lip softly and retreated. As she pulled back, Tomoya leaned forward, crushing his lips against hers. Their breathing became shorter and more urgent. Tomoya learned a little bit about kissing from Nagisa and ventured to brush the tip of his tongue against Tomoyo's lips. They parted, allowing him to venture inside. He lightly flicked his tongue against hers, engaging in a fierce competition to be the dominant tongue. Time ticked by, the hand of the clock slowly dancing around each other. Eventually, Tomoyo's muscles relaxed, allowing Tomoya to take the initiative, or so he thought. Tomoyo's breath came slowly and steadily, hair sliding down her face and hiding her eyes from view. Tomoya laughed quietly to himself. "Sweet dreams, Tomoyo." He kissed her on the forehead and turned off the light. The air settled around the two lovers, sleeping consuming the two of them. "I love you," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Soft beams of light pierced through the curtains as morning arrived. The alarm clock beeped angrily at the two, demanding that they wake up and get out of bed. Tomoyo rolled over in the bed to turn off the alarm. She missed twice before she was able to stop the incessant beep. She yawned and stretched before climbing out of bed. She felt groggy and couldn't think straight. _Nghhh… I don't really remember what happened last night. I just remember falling asleep next to Tomoya. And I slept in my school uniform too? This just isn't my day. _

She stepped into the bathroom to start the shower. Even if she had a headache she still had to get ready for the day. She pulled out her spare school uniform from the closet and started to undress. She flinched as she heard Tomoya turn over in bed. After catching her breath, she removed her underwear and entered the bathroom. _I can't let this happen again if I want the sakura trees to be saved. My mission, my goal in life… I must stay focused! _

I'm such a confused person. Please review my work. Not quite sure what I'm writing for now. Hope you all enjoy my writing.

Love,

Kyouko K.


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Training Behind Closed Doors

Author: Kyouko

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Clannad, Clannad After Story, or am I associated with the author.

Notes: I'm a math and science oriented student doing some fan writing. critiques would be greatly appreciated.

The rest of the week flew by as Tomoyo settled into a steady routine. Each day after school, she attended the student council meetings, fighting for the preservation of the pink sakura trees that lined the boulevard to campus. Representatives from several building companies visited the meetings, trying to argue that they needed the wood for construction and that the space could be used for different research and development opportunities. Tomoyo and her fellow committee members held their ground, explaining that the beauty of the trees was for everyone to see.

After a long fought battle inside the school, Tomoyo would make her way over to the boys' dormitory and spend the rest of her afternoon with Misae. Together, they talked, gossiped, and laughed like old women. Misae would give Tomoyo hints and tips on how to handle her relationship with Tomoya, but at the end of the day, it would be just tips. No longer could Misae show her darker side to the innocent Tomoyo, and instead, Misae became like the older sister Tomoyo never had.

"Misae-san, is there anything else you think I need to know?" Tomoyo carefully averted her eyes, pink lightly brushing over her cheeks. She was mentally going over the list of things Misae had taught her about. Kissing was the first thing Misae had taught her. After that, she learned about the subtle hints a guy might give off and how to work with them. The last thing Misae taught her was how what she called the popsicle method. Misae said that she never had real experience with it, but her friends told her all about it and how it worked. At the end of that lesson, Misae winked one of her large blue eyes at Tomoyo as she held the door open.

"May the winds blow favorably upon you, Tomoyo-san," she said as Tomoyo left.

As the door closed, Misae slumped down onto the floor. "Haha…" she chuckled to herself. "Here I am giving advice to Tomoyo-san while I'm still here being the head of a boys' dormitory." She picked herself up off of the floor and sat on her bed. The springs in the bed creaked under her weight causing her no-name cat to wake from his nap. He settled down in Misae's lap, purring and rubbing his head against the inside of her leg. She closed her eyes and fell back onto the bed. "Shima… kun…." She whispered as she dozed off.

_Rays of sunlight drifted in through the open window, delicately dancing over Misae as she slept. Six thirty hit and the small alarm clock beside her bed began chirping. She grimaced as she opened her eyes, covering her ears from the incessant beeping. The door opened and closed in the distance._

"_Jeeze, Misae-kun. You have to get up in the morning," Yuki scolded, shaking Misae. "How are you going to become the student body president if you can't even get out of bed by yourself!" Yuki stood there shaking Misae for a few more minutes before she tore off the comforter from the bed. "Get out of bed Misae! What am I? Your mo-…" She stopped mid-sentence as the blanket hit the floor. All of the other times Yuki had woken Misae up, she was fully clothed, but this particular morning she was only wearing her pajama bottoms. _

_Misae blinked twice. "W-whassa matter, Yuki?" She looked down and noticed her half-nakedness. Blood rushed to her face as she shrieked. "D-Don't look!" Misae hid her head in her knees, too embarrassed to do anything. Something hit her on the head followed by a shirt._

"_Come on, silly," Yuki teased. "It's nothing I don't have, and it's not like I've never seen them before. Now put on your clothes and let's go to school." Misae quickly climbed out of bed and put on the clothes Yuki threw at her. "The elections are coming up you know," Yuki said. "I just know you're going to be great! Just you know… you have to wake up on time." _

"_So as you all know," the teacher droned on, "the elections for the student council are coming up soon. Be thinking on who you want to nominate for each position and we'll have the elections next week." _

_Yuki nudged Misae in the ribs, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Misae before whispering, "This is your big chance!" Yuki winked, eyes twinkling with contained excitement. "I'll nominate you but the rest is up to you." _

"_And the votes are in," the teacher announced from the front of the classroom. "The results will be posted around the school by the end of the day." A bright flash of brilliant blue lightning streaked across the sky as he finished speaking. A clap of thunder came only a few seconds later, and the lights inside the classroom flickered causing a few of the girls in the class to scream. _

_The current student council president barged into the room. "Everyone! This is an emergency! All students and faculty are to report to the secure areas assigned for severe thunderstorms and tornado watches!" He promptly turned around and ran down the hall to the next classroom. Misae could hear him down the hall as well as she got in line and walked towards the gymnasium. Just as her teacher had said, there were posters on the walls announcing the results of the elections. Holding her breath she stopped for a moment to read the results. The next student council president was Yuki._

No! _Misae thought. _How can this be?! She… she didn't even run for this position! I was supposed to win! _Misae collapsed onto the floor. No one looked back to see if she was alright. _

Misae fell onto the floor face first, blankets tangled around her feet. Her cat meowed happily and rubbed his head against hers. Sweat matted her soft blue hair to her forehead, sticking her clothes to her body. She brought her hand up and ran it through her hair, laughing softly.

"Haha… That was some dream…" she mumbled. She looked out the window. The sun was already setting in the west, dashing the sky with brilliant pinks, oranges and yellows. "I hope Tomoyo is doing all right."

The sun finished setting as Tomoya put the last plate into the cabinet above the sink. Darkness hung around the kitchen pulling the two lovers into perpetual night. The seconds ticked by slowly, each longer than the next as Tomoyo slowly guided Tomoya to their bedroom.

_It's okay… _she thought to herself. _I think I can do this… but if I can't, there's always next time, right?! _Her heart pounded in her chest, desperately trying to escape the cavern biology trapped it in so long ago. _Just relax. _They took three more steps towards the bedroom. _Ahhhhhhhh! I can't do this. I'm sorry Tomoya!_ She dropped her hand to her side and slumped over. Tomoya took two more steps before he noticed that she was no longer following him. He turned around giving her a quizzical look. Moonlight bounced off of his dark blue eyes as he waited for her to respond.

Tomoyo dropped to the floor, knees shaking enough to hear her legs knocking against each other. "T-Tomoya!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! I just can't do it. Not now…" Without hesitation, Tomoya wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her there whispering in her ear, promising her that there was nothing to worry about. Tears tumbled from her eyes, clinging to the cotton shirt Tomoya was wearing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Tomoyo, but there's no need to force yourself," he reassured her. He ran his hand through her long silver hair and kissed her forehead. "Our five month anniversary is next week. I'll make sure it's a day you'll remember well." He picked Tomoyo up off of the floor and carried her the rest of the way to their bedroom. After dropping her on the bed, he made his way to the bathroom to change clothes and get ready for bed. He also wanted to give her some alone time.

In the other room, Tomoyo stripped silently. She stood there in front of the mirrored closet running her eyes along her own figure. All she could see were the small flaws. Her mind was thrown into a frenzy, noticing every small blemish. She saw one small zit on her forehead, a mole under her eye, a birth spot over her left ribcage and the way her breasts were slightly asymmetrical. She sighed heavily as she climbed into bed. She left all of her clothing on the floor; she didn't even mind if Tomoya decided to touch her while she slept. All she could think about was sleep. Tomoyo pulled the blankets up and was asleep before Tomoya finished in the bathroom.

Tomoya stepped out of the bathroom and saw Tomoyo's clothes in a pile in the beam of light from the bathroom. He chuckled to himself as he started folding up the discarded clothing. He noticed a lacy red bra at the bottom of the pile, drawing blood to his face. He glanced over at Tomoyo and to his relief she was asleep. Like a middle school kid, he picked up the lingerie and giddily held it. He examined the complex patter of the lace and tried to imagine Tomoyo wearing only the garment. He held the bra for another minute before he put it on top of her school uniform and got into bed beside Tomoyo.

Out of habit he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He closed his eyes for a moment before noticing his arms were touching bare skin. Blood rushed to his face as he thought about the position he was in. He slid his right hand over Tomoyo's soft fleshy stomach, marveling the flat surface and the soft touch. "I know you hate hearing this from me, but you have the most magnificent form," he whispered into her ear. Gently, he cupped her left breast in his hand squeezing lightly. _I can't just let this chance pass _he thought to himself grinning in guilty pleasure. _If she found out, though, I'd be dead._

Light filtered in through the curtains as the alarm clock beeped noisily in the far off space. Tomoya drew himself back from the realm of dreams and opened his eyes. Tomoyo had already left for school, leaving a small imprint on the bed where she had slept.

"Yo! Tomoya!" someone called down to him as he walked up the electrical plant. He called back in a similar fashion before going into the locker room to change. He moved his card up to clock his hours up on his way over. After a quick shower before the job, Tomoya jumped on a truck ready to be deployed around the city.

I guess that's it for now. I swear I wrote this a few months ago. Sorry for the late update. Thanks for all of your support!

Sincerely,

K.K.


	5. Chapter 5

Story: Training Behind Closed Doors

Author: K Kyouko

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Clannad or the after story.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo let out a deep sigh as she looked at the calendar on her phone. It was only two weeks until her five month anniversary with Tomoya, but she was far from ready to set her feelings straight with her lover. Yes, there had been a few intense moments between the two where she thought they might get carried away, but in the end Tomoya would always disengage. Perhaps he was sensitive enough to notice her discomfort. This was the reason she could honestly say she loved him. At least to herself anyway.

A light breeze blew, tossing her hair around. Under normal conditions she would have fixed her hair with an irritated pout, but today was different. The battle for the sakura trees was coming to a close. The school was gaining ground against the corporations that were trying to tear them down. Tomoyo leaned against the railing besides the sidewalk and closed her eyes. She could see the rest of her life with Tomoya flashing before her. Their smiles as they walked arm in arm down to a local restaurant, the white gown she would wear when they got married, their first child – all of these thoughts came to her as she listened to the wind blow through the trees. "Tomoya," she whispered. "Please stay with me forever." The wind stole her words, dissolving them into the ambient noises around her. Her ears perked up as she heard a few giggles and whispers around her. She opened her eyes to find a small group of underclassmen girls from her school surrounding here with hopeful looks.

"Sa-sa…" one girl tried to start.

Tomoyo didn't quite know how to react. She was used to people that weren't quite able to speak to her because they were intimidated by her feats of strength, but this girl was something different entirely.

"S-Sakagami-sama?" the girl finally got out.

"Yes?" Tomoyo replied confidently. That was the one thing that took the longest for her to get the hang of. For the longest time she was a rebellious child to her parents and was not very good at responding directly to people, so when she wanted to run for student body president, she had to learn how to speak to people. Sometimes she even surprised herself how clearly her voice was. She'd become used to it after a while, but she still admired her hard work from time to time.

The girl sniffed a few times before continuing. When she finally looked up, a couple tears were rolling down her baby-like face. "I really can't thank you enough for the work you've done to protect the trees here. I've heard of your reason to protect the trees here, and I can relate…" The girls around her seemed just seemed to be there for support. The two closest held the crying girl close and wiped away her tears. The girl closest to Tomoyo turned towards her and bowed.

"I'm so sorry. This was kind of out of the blue, but this really does mean a lot to this girl. Once she heard that you became the student body president to protect the sakura trees around here, she told us that she simply had to meet you. Thank you for being kind to her." The girl bowed once again before turning back to her friend. The girls nodded silently to each other before walking away. About ten paces out they all turned around and thanked Tomoyo once again for her kindness before disappearing over the hill and out of sight. Tomoyo was still mildly shocked by the encounter. After coming back to her senses, she broke out in a smile and a single tear ran down her cheek.

_Tomoya! I really am helping people, and it's all thanks to you. Just wait. I'll make this day the most special one that you've ever had!_ With that thought she headed out towards the market to pick up supplies for dinner.

"All right! Thanks for all of your hard work today," the boss said to everyone in the room. There were a few mumbles that could be heard. One man with dark blue hair bowed low as he took his pay check. A broad smile covered his face as he stood up. He turned around at the door and bowed again before leaving. He looked at the envelope in his hand. This was what he worked so hard for, the sustenance to maintain his meager life with his girlfriend still attending high school.

A light flush came to his cheeks when he thought about the girl who was probably waiting for him at home. Recently he had been taking more and more hours at his job to maximize the amount of money he could make while his beloved was at school. He woke early in the morning every day and came home just before dinner to a beautifully set table and a warm smile. Today was special, though. In order to not let his girlfriend figure out just what he was up to, he had to make enough money so that their quality of life didn't dwindle, but he still needed to make enough money to save up for something special. He checked his phone and glanced at the date it displayed. He noted that he only had two more weeks.

The bank appeared in front of him. He walked in the door and approached the counter slowly taking out his pay. The woman at the counter gave him a curt smile as he handed over his transaction. The receipt he got back made his eyes open wide. He had done it! Next to his name, Tomoya Okazaki, was the number that made his face break out in a wide smile: 60,000 yen. His hard work for the past month had finally paid off. He hurriedly took the rest of his money back home, trying to suppress his elation enough by the time he got home.

Time seemed to slow as he approached his home. The birds flew slower, the car horns seemed to last an eternity, but the scenes that hit Tomoya's senses were none of these. He focused on the door in front of him. The name plate said "Okazaki Tomoya" over a small covered box. Instinctively he put his hand in to check for mail, knowing full well that Tomoyo usually picked it up when she got home. He was surprised to find that she missed a small package at the bottom of the box. He turned the box over and saw it was addressed to Tomoyo. Without thinking he turned the key in the lock and opened the door. The rich smell of beef stew enveloped his senses. Following the scent to the kitchen, he saw Tomoyo sitting down at the table. She finally noticed that he came in, jumping up and threw her arms around him.

"Tomoya…" she whispered nuzzling her face into his shoulder. "Welcome home!"

"Mmm, I'm back, Tomoyo," he replied. He buried his face in her hair for a moment, taking in her sweet scent. They stood there in the dim lighting for a few minutes, neither party wanting to make the move that would separate them. A loud growl from Tomoya's stomach was the cue they had been waiting for. Tomoyo giggled and motioned for them to sit down and eat. The familiar clink of silverware filled the dining area as the two of them ate in silence. It wasn't so much that neither of them had anything to say, but Tomoyo had a habit of watching Tomoya as much as possible. Something about him that she couldn't quite pick out made her just want to sit and watch him.

Tomoya's eyes lit up after the first spoonful of soup entered his mouth. Knowing Tomoyo was a good cook, he always entertained the notion of if she ever messed up something new. This beef stew was definitely something new, but it tasted like something she had been making for years. The tender meat melted in his mouth as did the carrots and the potatoes. He was completely engrossed in his dinner. After five minutes, he finally did look up and noticed that Tomoyo had barely touched her dinner. Instead her eyes were completely trained upon himself.

"S-sorry," he said sheepishly.

There was a moment's pause before Tomoyo came back to reality. Blood rushed to her face when she noticed Tomoya was looking at her. She quickly returned to eating, spilling a little bit of broth onto the table. Tomoya couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, if only the other students at school could see what a klutz their student body president is," he smirked. He finished the rest of his stew quickly before starting to clear the table. He brought the dishes over to the sink and turned on the hot water. As he waited for the water to heat up, he slid his arms around Tomoyo's thin waist and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for always being here when I come home," he cooed. He hesitated with his next sentence. To cover his pause he put his head into her hair once again before continuing. "I… I think without you, I never would have been able to come this far. Without Tomoyo being there every day without fail, I am able to overcome some of my own insecurities." Without giving her a chance to respond, he turned back to the dishes and started washing, laying the dishes down on the drying rack when he finished.

_W-what was that just now?_ Tomoyo thought to herself. Complex emotions swirled around in her head as she pondered. _Is he showing me some of his weakness? I just want him to be happy. Ahhh! My heart is racing right now. Am I what's right for him? No! Of course I am!_ She didn't think about it again until they were both in bed.

"T-tomoya?" she whispered. He grunted behind her in response. "about what you said earlier…" She paused, unsure on how to continue. "D-do you really love me?!" she blurted out. She could feel her cheeks go numb as blood rushed up. She didn't dare turn around to face Tomoya. She cringed as she felt his eyes bore into the back of her head. After ten minutes, she finally turned around to face him.

Tomoya wore a pained expression on his face as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Tomoyo, how could you ever think that I don't love you?" She shivered. The cold bitter tone of his voice gnawed at her soul. She felt strong warm arms press into her back, drawing her closer to his body. "I don't know what's bothering you, and to tell you the truth, I'm too tired to figure it out right now. Just try to let whatever is on your mind slip away in sleep." He placed a kiss on her forehead before turning over and facing away from her. "I love you, Tomoyo. Sleep well."

Tears silently slid down her face as she lay on the bed. _Ah… ahah… I never had anything to worry about after all? Even so… Why am I crying now of all times?_ She sniffed a few times before falling into an uneasy sleep.

_The restful noise of the waves against the rocks permeated the air around Tomoya and Misae. Tomoyo was sitting in a tree a hundred meters back. The leaves in front of her obstructed her view of them, but she still felt jealous. Misae's head drooped down, a gesture towards Tomoya. Tomoya in turn leaned his head back and made a motion that Tomoyo thought was laughing. His laughter subsided after a few seconds. A burning jealousy rose up in Tomoyo. Why was Tomoya over on the Cliffside with Misae? Today was her and Tomoya's five month anniversary not his and Misae's! _

_All of a sudden, Misae wrapped her arms around Tomoya's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Instead of pulling back like Tomoyo thought he would, he placed his right hand behind Misae's head and kissed her back, forcing her down into the grass. Tomoyo was about to jump out of the tree and demand to know what they were doing when she looked down. The grass that had once been surrounding the tree had turned into water. Sharks were circling around her tree, occasionally popping up to the surface to see what was there to eat. All Tomoyo could do was watch as the adultery laid out in front of her._

_As she looked up, Tomoya had already boldly made his move. Using his right hand to hold Misae's head in place, his left hand was free to explore. It started by caressing Misae's delicate facial features. His index finger traced the line of her cheek bone. Tomoya rose a little bit, breaking the lip lock. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, making exaggerated deliberate movements as each button came undone. After the shirt slid off his shoulders, Tomoya moved to take off Misae's blouse next. At this point the leaves disappeared from the tree leaving Tomoyo's view completely unobstructed._

"_N-no!" she muttered under her breath. "This can't be happening. Tomoya is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" Tears started falling uncontrollably. She slammed her fist into the branch of the tree with a dull thud. Neither Tomoya nor Misae gave her a passing glance._

_Tomoyo looked back up at the cliff where her boyfriend and mentor were on top of each other. Misae's blouse was no longer on her body. It flew through the air as a strong breeze passed through from the ocean. Tomoya already had one of his hands groping Misae's breasts as the other one pressed down on her shoulder to push her back down onto the grass. Tomoyo heard a distinct gasp escape Misae's lips as Tomoya playfully nibbled at her ear lobe. _

_Misae started to take the initiative as Tomoya naively kept playing with her upper body. Her small hands made quick work of the clasp of Tomoya's belt and pants, finally claiming what they had been searching for. Tomoya let out of soft moan as Misae gently squeezed the member. Tomoyo's face turned deep scarlet. She had only seen it once by accident when she entered the bathroom without knocking. This was too much. Her heart sunk into her stomach. _

This is the end isn't it? _She thought. _If I don't have Tomoya, what else do I have?_ She looked down from her perch in the tree at the sharks in the water. She gulped for air, her vision blurring. _Goodbye… Tomoya…_ She jumped from the tree. The largest shark opened its enormous gaping mouth waiting for her._

Tomoyo's consciousness burst back into reality. The clock on the beside table read six fifteen. A cold sweat had broken out all over her body while she slept. The sheets on the bed were damp. She focused her vision and looked for Tomoya. He'd already left for the day. She could only sigh in self-pity.

"Why did I have that kind of dream so close to our anniversary?" she said to no one.

After taking a shower, she dawned her school uniform and headed out. After she locked the front door she slapped her cheeks a couple of times. "Cheer up, Tomoyo!" she said to herself. "The real battle has just begun!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well I must say that was fun. I haven't written anything like that in a long time. I hope you guys enjoy. Reviews, criticisms, and concerns are always welcome. If you do not feel comfortable posting a review, just send me a message.

I'm happy that there are still people following this series. I might start up a new thread on Accel World or Sword Art soon.

Thanks for your time,

K. Kyouko


End file.
